Edgar Roni Figaro/Other appearances
Series appearances ''Dissidia Final Fantasy A subset of armor named "Machine" is partially named after Edgar's Tools: "Auto Crossbow" Armor, "Drill" Helm and "Chainsaw" Shield. However, the subset's weapon, Machine Gun, is not named after any of Edgar's Tools. Dissidia 012 Final Fantasy Edgar makes a cameo during the data install sequence. If the player repeatedly presses the during the install, Edgar and Sabin will drop from the top. In-game, he serves as a tutor in the manuals. As the Machine Gun is now an exclusive weapon of Laguna's, the weapon has been renamed "Air Anchor", meaning that all of the "Machine" subset is now named after Edgar's. Theatrhythm Final Fantasy Curtain Call Edgar appears as an unlockable character, and is unlocked by collecting Gold Crystal Shards. His appearance is based of his Yoshitaka Amano art, and wields the Chainsaw as his weapon. He is an Offense, Defense, and Support oriented character. Stats Abilities Theatrhythm Final Fantasy All-Star Carnival Pictlogica Final Fantasy Edgar appears as a playable character. His initial weapon is the Heavy Lance. PFF Edgar Illust.png|Edgar's illustration. PFF Edgar.png|Edgar's sprite. Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade Edgar is an ally and a summonable Legend. He is depicted in his ''Final Fantasy VI outfit. His EX ability is Drill. ;Ability Cards FFAB Air Anchor - Edgar SR.png|Air Anchor (SR). FFAB Drill - Edgar SR.png|Drill (SR). FFAB Air Anchor - Edgar SR+.png|Air Anchor (SR+). FFAB Drill - Edgar SR+.png|Drill (SR+). FFAB Abyssal Maw - Edgar SSR.png|Abyssal Maw (SSR). FFAB Air Anchor - Edgar SSR.png|Air Anchor (SSR). FFAB Auto Crossbow - Edgar SSR.png|Auto Crossbow (SSR). FFAB Bioblaster - Edgar SSR.png|Bioblaster (SSR). FFAB Chainsaw - Edgar SSR.png|Chainsaw (SSR). FFAB Drill - Edgar SSR.png|Drill (SSR). FFAB Fira - Edgar SSR.png|Fira (SSR). FFAB Flash - Edgar SSR.png|Flash (SSR). FFAB Abyssal Maw - Edgar SSR+.png|Abyssal Maw (SSR+). FFAB Air Anchor - Edgar SSR+.png|Air Anchor (SSR+). FFAB Auto Crossbow - Edgar SSR+.png|Auto Crossbow (SSR+). FFAB Bioblaster - Edgar SSR+.png|Bioblaster (SSR+). FFAB Chainsaw - Edgar SSR+.png|Chainsaw (SSR+). FFAB Drill - Edgar SSR+.png|Drill (SSR+). FFAB Fira - Edgar SSR+.png|Fira (SSR+). FFAB Flash - Edgar SSR+.png|Flash (SSR+). FFAB Chainsaw - Edgar UR+.png|Chainsaw (UR+). FFAB Auto Crossbow - Edgar UUR+.png|Auto Crossbow (UUR+). ;Legend Cards FFAB Bioblaster - Edgar Legend SR.png|Bioblaster (SR). FFAB Drill - Edgar Legend SR.png|Drill (SR). FFAB Flash - Edgar Legend SR.png|Flash (SR). FFAB Noiseblaster - Edgar Legend SR.png|Noiseblaster (SR). FFAB Bioblaster - Edgar Legend SR+.png|Bioblaster (SR+). FFAB Drill - Edgar Legend SR+.png|Drill (SR+). FFAB Flash - Edgar Legend SR+.png|Flash (SR+). FFAB Noiseblaster - Edgar Legend SR+.png|Noiseblaster (SR+). FFAB Abyssal Maw - Edgar Legend SSR.png|Abyssal Maw (SSR). FFAB Air Anchor - Edgar Legend SSR.png|Air Anchor (SSR). FFAB Auto Crossbow - Edgar Legend SSR.png|Auto Crossbow (SSR). FFAB Blizzaga - Edgar Legend SSR.png|Blizzaga (SSR). FFAB Chainsaw - Edgar Legend SSR.png|Chainsaw (SSR). FFAB Debilitator - Edgar Legend SSR.png|Debilitator (SSR). FFAB Drill - Edgar Legend SSR.png|Drill (SSR). FFAB Flash - Edgar Legend SSR.png|Flash (SSR). FFAB Abyssal Maw - Edgar Legend SSR+.png|Abyssal Maw (SSR+). FFAB Air Anchor - Edgar Legend SSR+.png|Air Anchor (SSR+). FFAB Auto Crossbow - Edgar Legend SSR+.png|Auto Crossbow (SSR+). FFAB Blizzaga - Edgar Legend SSR+.png|Blizzaga (SSR+). FFAB Chainsaw - Edgar Legend SSR+.png|Chainsaw (SSR+). FFAB Debilitator - Edgar Legend SSR+.png|Debilitator (SSR+). FFAB Drill - Edgar Legend SSR+.png|Drill (SSR+). FFAB Flash - Edgar Legend SSR+.png|Flash (SSR+). FFAB Auto Crossbow - Edgar Legend UR.png|Auto Crossbow (UR). FFAB Phantom Rush - Edgar (Assist Sabin) Legend UR+.png|Phantom Rush (UR+). ''Final Fantasy Artniks FF6 Edgar Roni Figaro R+ L Artniks.png|''Final Fantasy Artniks. ''Final Fantasy Record Keeper Edgar could first be recruited as a party member with his brother Sabin during the Challenge Event A Fateful Coin Toss, Ascension and Freedom. Both later appeared in Forgotten Bond and Two Sides of a Coin. Edgar was also recruitable upon completion of the Bonus Quest, "Complete Figaro Castle Elite (VI)". ;Assessment Edgar is a Machinist whose combat role is Physical Defense. Even in the world of ''Final Fantasy Record Keeper, the elder Figaro's expertise in weapons and machinery makes him the perfect counterpart to his brother. Cast as a Knight, Edgar has all the right ingredients in place for a party tank—high HP and Defense along with solid Attack and a broad range of combat skills. Native swords and spears carry his signature Tools, which can help him deal heavy damage to a single target or cripple an entire group. However, being unable to wield magic himself, Edgar will be heavily reliant on other party members for healing and support, a trait shared with the majority of Knights recruited here. ;Stats ;Record Spheres ;Abilities Edgar can use Knight, Combat, and Machinist abilities through rarity rank 5; and Support abilities through rarity rank 3. His default Soul Break is Auto Crossbow, which deals damage to all enemy targets at the expense of one Soul Gauge segment. The spear Partisan (VI) grants Edgar the Bioblaster. The spear Drill (VI) grants him the Drill. ;Equipment Edgar can equip the following weapon types: daggers, swords, and spears. He can equip the following armor types: shields, hats, helms, light armor, heavy armor, and bracers. He can equip accessories. FFRK A Fateful Coin Toss JP.png|A Fateful Coin Toss's Japanese event banner. FFRK A Fateful Coin Toss Event.png|A Fateful Coin Toss's global event banner. FFRK Two Sides of a Coin JP.png|Two Sides of a Coin's Japanese event banner. FFRK Two Sides of a Coin Event.png|Two Sides of a Coin's global event banner. FFRK Edgar MC.png|Edgar's Memory Crystal. FFRK Edgar MCII.png|Edgar's Memory Crystal II. FFRK Edgar sprites.png|Sprites. FFRK spritesheet Edgar.png|Spritesheet. FFRK Bio Attack Icon.png|Icon for Bio Attack. FFRK Bio Bomb Icon.png|Icon for Bio Bomb. FFRK Bio Attack.png|Bio Attack. FFRK Bio Bomb.png|Bio Bomb. ''Final Fantasy Brave Exvius FFBE Edgar.png| FFBE Edgar 2.png| World of Final Fantasy Edgar appears as a supporting character. He serves as the King of Figaro and works alongside the Bahamutian Federation for reasons unknown. WoFF Edgar.png| WoFF Edgar SS.png| Final Fantasy Trading Card Game Edgar makes an appearance as a card. Edgar TCG.png|Trading card. FF TCG SD Edgar.jpg|Trading card. Edgar2 TCG.png|Trading card. Edgar4 TCG.png|Trading card. Edgar PR TCG.png|Trading card. Triple Triad'' Edgar appears on Triple Triad cards. 126a Edgar.png|Edgar 133a Edgar.png|Edgar Category:Final Fantasy VI player character other appearances